A Little Trade
by EyesOfEmeraldFire
Summary: Fabrizio and Tommy indulge in a little game of Three Card Monte. Fabri/Tommy slash! Reviews would be nice! It's my first fic here!
"Here's yer chance Fabri. Find the Queen. Where may she be?" Tommy chuckled through a cigarette while Fabrizio's eyes were intently focused on the three cards on the floor in front of him. Three card monte was definitely not his game, but Tommy liked it so he decided to humor him.

"This one." Fabri said, pointing to the far right card. Tommy's eyes drifted to the same card then looked back up to meet Fabrizio's much darker ones.

"Are ye' sure now?" He asked him with a grin. "Cause if yer not, that there pile of loot is all mine." He took his cigarette out for a moment a blew a couple of smoke rings towards the door. The two Swedes that shared this cabin with Jack and Fabrizio didn't like him smoking in it, so as a compromise he tried to aim for the open door and hallway.

"Certo." Fabrizio replied simply, as serious as he could be with a little nod of his head.

Tommy clicked his lips and reached for the card. "Right, then. Let's just see." He chuckled, flipping it over and revealing an eight of spades.

Fabrizio punched the side of the bottom bunk behind him in frustration. "Fanculo! Fanculo!" He growled out. Tommy let out a hearty laugh.

"Where's all that luck at tonight, boyo?" He asked, taking his cigarette between his fingers so his laughter wouldn't cause him to choke on it. "Or didn't ye' win yer tickets in a game of luck?"

"Jack won the tickets..." Fabrizio muttered, shoving his little stack of pennies and nickels towards Tommy who was still chuckling with profound amusement. Fabrizio was surprised when his Irish friend pushed the money back towards him.

"You keep that, boyo." He told him. "Jus' cause I like ya so much."

Fabri shook his head and shoved it all back to Tommy. "You win. You keep." He insisted.

"Tell ye' what..." Tommy replied, pushing it to Fabri once more. "I'll let ya buy me a drink tomorrow night and we'll call it even."

"No. You keep it. It's yours." Fabrizio told him again, reaching his hand down to push the money back to Tommy. What he didn't notice was that Tommy's hand was coming down at the same time to stop him and they met in the middle, touching together.

Fabrizio blushed and pulled back after a few seconds, biting his lip.

"What? Did I shock ya er somethin?" Tommy grinned at him.

Fabrizio didn't really know what to say. He was dumbstruck by that little spark. No, Tommy hadn't actually shocked him, but there had definitely been something there when they touched.

"Hello there? Fabri? You okay?" Tommy asked, snapping his finger infront of Fabrizio to bring his attention back. The Italian boy blinked and his eyes quickly darted around the room to focus on anything else but Tommy.

"Scusa..." He muttered, starting to pick up the coins that were now scattered around the floor from his hand moving so quickly out of the way.

"Had me a little worried there for a minute, Fabri." Tommy said, stretching his arms back behind his head and lounging against Jack's bunk.

"Scusa..." Fabrizio repeated, quieter this time, reaching for a shiny penny next to Tommy's knee. He was surprised when a bigger, rougher, Irish hand came to rest on his own. He slowly lifted his head until he was starting into deep blue eyes.

"Is this what got ye' so riled then?" Tommy asked with a grin.

Fabri gnawed his lip, eyes retreating once more to stare at something else. His blush deepened to a dark crimson.

"I don't want your money, Fabri." Tommy told him, still grinning. His hand hadn't left Fabrizio's. "But I'd be willin' to trade ya for somethin' else if ye' wanna."

This wasn't supposed to happen. This was supposed to stay in the very back corner of his mind where it belonged, but now for some reason, he felt that he couldn't resist to indulge himself in his dirtiest fantasy.

"Jack..." Fabrizio muttered without thinking.

"Shut the door." Tommy told him. "He won't be back for awhile anyway." He remained in his position, lounging against the bunk, cigarette hanging between those perfect succulent lips once more. If there was one man that could make the nasty habit look elegant it was Tommy Ryan. Why he had to be the alluring bastard he was, Fabrizio had no idea, but he hated it. He was the only one that ever made him feel the way he was now.

"I don't..." Fabri muttered, nudging the door shut with his foot as he sat up on his knees. He couldn't think of what exactly he wanted to say.

"Don't think, boyo." Tommy almost whispered.

Fabri got quiet again, but slowly he got to where Tommy wanted him to be, reaching out to undo the buttons of the Irishman's think undershirt, revealing just a little dark red blonde chest hair that matched the curls on his head. Fabri's blush deepened even more.

"Don't quit now. We just got started." Tommy urged him with a reassuring smile.

Fabrizio hesitated for a minute. What was he even supposed to do now?

Tommy took his cigarette from his mouth and put it out. "Alright, laddie, come here..." He grinned at Fabri, sitting up and gently cupping the back of his head with a rough, calloused hand, bringing him closer so their lips could touch.

Fabrizio felt a wave of euphoria like he'd never experienced before. All at once he felt as though he'd been given the key to all the world's great mysteries. He knew what he was supposed to do now. He knew where he was supposed to be. He was meant to be with this man, with Tommy, forever.

"Amore..." He muttered against Tommy's mouth. "My destino..."


End file.
